Black Sabbath
| Кандзи = ブラック・サバス | Ромадзи = Burakku Sabasu | Происхождение = (британская рок-группа) | Тип = | Пользователь = Польпо | Статы = | Манга = | Аниме = | Игра = | Фильм = | Сэйю = }} — стенд Польпо, показанный в «Золотом ветре». Описание Black Sabbath - это гуманоидный стенд удалённого действия. Его лицо напоминает карнавальную маску. Одет в чёрный плащ с кружевами снизу и широкополую шляпу. Также имеются шарф и перчатки, на которых изображены стрелы. Около глаз, на щеках и запястьях у него есть нечто наподобие кабелей, которые, возможно, скрепляют его тело. Внешность Black Sabbath основана на венецианских карнавальных костюмах, показывающих образы Казановы или Смерти. Золотистые детали на шарфе и шляпе вдохновлены костюмами средневековой Италии. Личность Black Sabbath имеет зачатки личности, но самостоятельно мыслить не умеет. Высшая точка его способности говорить - это произносить фразы по типу "Я дарую тебе шанс". Способности Black Sabbath - это автоматизированный стенд, который выполняет простые предустановленные команды. Стенд не передает урон (до такой степени, что Польпо вообще не знал об активации стенда). Хоть он и грозный противник в тени, он уязвим для солнечного света. Но даже после сражения Black Sabbath может быть вызван снова. По неизвестным причинам Black Sabbath связан с тестом Польпо и его зажигалкой. Когда кто-то тушит зажигалку, а затем вновь зажигает, стенд материализуется в тени и нападает на всех свидетелей. Затем он автоматически пытается пронзить души людей рядом стрелой, находящейся у него во рту, чтобы пробудить стенд при должной силе духа у человека, даже если стенд у него уже есть. Польпо использует этот стенд, чтобы отсеять новобранцев и держать только тех, у кого есть стенды. Сила теней Основная способность Black Sabbath - черпать силу из теней. Стенд невероятно силен в тени, и может быть даже сильнее Gold Experience. Более того, этот стенд может прятаться в тенях. Он может погружаться в них, как если бы это была вода, и мгновенно переходить из одной точки в другую, пока тени связаны, что позволяет ему легко перемещаться во время сражения. Он может даже прятаться в небольших тенях и использовать их в качестве транспорта, чтобы пересечь освещенное солнцем пространство. Недостатком этой способности является то, что Black Sabbath уязвим для света. Будучи даже частично подверженным солнечному свету, он испытывает сильную боль, поэтому его движения ограничены тенями. Чтобы убежать, стенд должен снова коснуться тени и спрятаться внутри. На солнце он уязвим, и Gold Experience смог уничтожить его одним ударом. Захватив тень обычного человека, Black Sabbath может принудительно вытянуть их души, в то время как захват тени пользователя стенда вытянет, соответственно, стенд. Также Black Sabbath может хранить предметы во рту, и Польпо использует это, чтобы держать стрелу внутри. Стенд может вытаскивать её, когда это необходимо, и постоянно пробивать людей, чтобы пробудить стенд без особой заботы о том, есть он изначально или нет. Когда Польпо невольно стреляет себе в рот, он также уничтожает стрелу во рту своего стенда. Появления * * * * | Эпизоды = * * }} Галерея Манга= BlackSabbath.jpg|JOJO A-GO!GO! BS first.png|Первое появление Chapter 452.jpg|Обложка, Глава 452 Chapter 453.jpg|Характеристики Black Sabbath, Глава 453 Chapter 454.jpg|Обложка, Глава 454 BS Killing a oldman.png|Black Sabbath убивает старика, используя стрелу BS GE shadow.png|Black Sabbath держит Gold Experience BS Shadow hiding.png|Black Sabbath скрывается в тени BS Appear.png|Black Sabbath появляется из тени BS catched ECHOES.png|Black Sabbath удерживает Echoes BS catch GE foot.png|Black Sabbath поймал ногу Gold Experiencе EVEN THREE FREEZE IS USELESS.png|Black Sabbath держит ноги Gold Experience даже под действием Echoes BS disappear in the sun.png|Black Sabbath сгорает на солнце Polpo's death.png|Смерть Польпо и Black Sabbath |-| Аниме= BlackSabbathsArrow.png|Стрела внутри рта Black Sabbath Old_janitors_death.png|Black Sabbath убивает дворника GiornoVSBlackSabbath.png|Black Sabbath атакует Джорно Grabbing_Gold_Experience.jpg|Схватил Gold Experience Black sabbath grabs gold experience.png|Black Sabbath пытается убить Джорно Black sabbath staring.png|Black Sabbath смотрит на Джорно издалека Black sabbath exposed to sunlight.png|Сгорает под воздействием солнечного света Grabbing_Echoes.jpg|Схватил Echoes Black sabbath gets beetched.png|Обездвижен из-за Echoes Black sabbath burns3.png|Black Sabbath сгорает на солнце, прекращая свою атаку Black sabbath and polpo die.png|Black Sabbath умирает навсегда, вместе со своим пользователем Black Sabbath Stats.png|Характеристики Black Sabbath Black Sabath full body.png|В полный рост спереди Black sabath ref.png|С разных сторон Прочее Появления в видеоиграх GioGio's Bizarre Adventure (PS2) Black Sabbath появляется как враг в главе 3 Super Story Mode. Во всех своих атаках он будет пытаться поймать Джорно или Gold Experience. Если это произойдет, он притянет GE к себе и нанесет удар стрелой, нанеся огромный урон Джорно. На начальной стадии (т. е. без активации кат-сцен) это отнимает половину здоровья при бездействии, но если как можно быстрее нажимать на кнопки в любой последовательности, можно вырваться быстрее. Рекомендуемая тактика: Сначала нужно постараться зафиксировать Black Sabbath с помощью лозы, держась на расстоянии, после чего подойти и атаковать серией ударов. После этого стенд упадёт, и приём в этот момент можно повторить, чтобы не ловить его снова. Это стоит делать, пока не активируется кат-сцена. После этого стенд попытается атаковать Джорно через тени птиц. Понять, когда это используется, достаточно легко - камера поворачивается, и происходящее видно сверху. Чтобы уклониться от этой атаки, достаточно кувыркаться как можно чаще, пока она не закончится и камера не примет нормальное положение. Отозвав Gold Experience, можно кувыркаться быстрее. Это будет повторяться на протяжении всего дальнейшего боя. Далее Black Sabbath будет перемещаться почти исключительно в тенях колонн, которые надо разбить, чтобы вытащить его на солнце. Когда вы сделаете это первый раз, активируется кат-сцена. Эту атаку надо повторять до конца битвы. Также можно просто подойти к стенду, и, пока он не начал атаку, атаковать его первым. Это откинет его на небольшое расстояние. Можно бить и снизу с помощью дерева, и серией ударов. Также, если вы опытный игрок, вполне возможно заходить на тень, просто атакуя Black Sabbath буквально постоянно. Это рискованно, но, в общем-то, не так сложно. Интересные факты *В арке «Знакомство с гангстером за стеной» Польпо откусывает себе пальцы, а на следующей панели, они, кажется, вырастают. Это нигде не объясняется, и Джорно предполагает, что это может быть частью способности стенда Польпо. **Откусывание пальцев - отсылка на музыканта из группы Black Sabbath, который играл более низкие тона из-за поврежденного пальца. Это задавало особый стиль группе. *Первые две строки в песне «Black Sabbath» гласят: «What is this that stands before me? Figure in black, which points at me». Одежда Black Sabbath черная, и, когда его впервые показали, это таинственная фигура, которая появляется внезапно. Более того, его позы как на страницах статистики в манге, так и в артбуке « JOJO A-GO! GO!» на это указывают. *Способ, которым Black Sabbath атакует людей стрелой, дарующей стенд, очень похож на то, как Чужой из фильма Ридли Скотта «Чужой» 1979 года убивает своих жертв через внутреннюю челюсть, пронзающую их голову. Примечания Навигация Категория:Стенды антагонистов Категория:Стенды музыкального происхождения